Analog to digital converters (ADCs) are used to generate a digital representation of a sampled analog signal. To achieve higher sampling rates than can be achieved with a ADC, multiple ADCs are used to sample an analog signal. The digital representations of the analog signal created by the ADCs are then interleaved in the proper order to form a digital representation of the analog signal sampled at a higher sampling rate. In some examples, when the digital representations of each of the ADCs are interleaved, errors are introduced into the digital representations.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.